No Longer The Hero
by Yesteryear's Killer Liner
Summary: War started it. It took it's toll on him. America is no longer himself... He's far from it. It's the start of a new age; one full of war and reaping, leading up to the the 74th Annual Hunger Games and revolution. Hetalia X Hunger games oneshot. Please review if I should make this a series or not.


The war had definitely taken it's effects on America. A good portion of his country already was underwater, because of an increase in water level due to global warming (1). Fires scorched the land, and there were seemingly endless droughts and storms, all of which had killed several of his citizens.

And then came the war. Other countries took his weakened state as an oppertunity to get more land; especially England, who still had a grudge from the American Revolution. Canada remained his ally, but it did little good. His people were still being murdered and his states fought over; he could barely defend himself.

He currently lay in his bed, moaning in pain. His glasses lay broken on the floor; his Texas (2). His bomber jacket was draped over a chair; the 50 now read 31 (3). His hair had begun to fade to a lighter color, and he was much paler.

Canada walked over to his brother, a plate of pancakes in hand. "America," he coaxed, "you need to eat."

"I... I can't, d-dude..." He said. "I can't keep anything down. I'm fading."

"B... But..."

America laid his arm across his face and gave a weak laugh, which soon turned to a cough. "Do-Don't worry about me... I..." He cringed as another wave of red clouded his vision. _No_, he thought, _Don't let "him" take over. _Since he had begun fading, he had been hearing a voice and seeing red sometimes. He called this other voice "Him".

_Why not? "_He" said_. You're weak. Let me come out to play. I can keep us alive._

"NO!" America shouted, startling Canada. "YOU CAN'T. FUCKING. DO IT. YOU'RE A MONSTER!" He leapt out of bed and fell to his knees, clutching his head like an insane person. Canada backed away.

"A... America...?"

_Let me live. Let me show you what I can do. Let me become the one, the only._ The world became more reddened. America screamed in pain. _That's right; give in. Let me out. Let me live. Be Panem._

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He cried.

_Set. Me. Free!_

The Hero gave one last scream before collapsing.

"AMERICA!" Canada cried, running to his brother's side, sobbing. "America..."

Suddenly, the quiet country felt something at his throat, cutting off his breathing. Canada gasped for air.

"I said don't call me that."

He stood, soon pinning Canada against the wall, a couple inches from the floor.

"America, what the hell are you doing?!"

"America" looked at his brother, hate in his eyes. "I am Panem. I am the future. America is gone, and I will be here in his place."

"Wh- what are you doing?!" Panem slammed Canada against the floor, laughing.

"No one should remember that loser! He was too soft. With me as the country, we will reach a new golden age, greater then The Roman Empire!"

Panem was pushed away. "What are you saying?! Sure, he was annoying at times, but he was one of the strongest nations I know! You can't just take over!"

"I CAN, AND I FUCKING WILL!" He rushed, grabbing Canada's arm and holding it behind his back. "Pledge your allegiance."

"NEVER, TO THE LIKES OF YOU!" Canada screamed. Panem twisted Canada's arm, and a sickening crack could be heard. The second largest nation gave a cry in pain.

"Pledge."

Canada winced. "I... I surrender to your country, Panem. You win this round..." (4)

Panem grinned, and let go, leaving Canada on the ground. He pulled on his bomber jacket, which now read 13.

"Then come. We have work to do."

Canada silently cried as he stood. The pain in his arm and his broken heart was almost too much to handle. America was gone, and he was now only a territory to a dictator country. He swore; one day he'd get rid of Panem once and for all...

* * *

><p>Notes-<p>

(1) The book was not very specific on the reason of the sea rising, so I guessed it was Global Warming.

(2) If you look at a map of Panem, you'll see that Texas is under water

(3) The approximate number of states that Panem falls over.

(4) The reason why there's that wilderness over the 13 districts.


End file.
